Desktop mobile phone chargers are currently known for charging a mobile phone battery situated in a cradle. US Pat. App. No. 2005/0024011 discloses a mobile phone charger in which a mobile phone is held upright by the charger, which then rests on a surface, such as a desktop. Additionally, there currently exist charging devices that provide for positioning the phone at various preset positions. US Pat. App. No. 2004/0204056 discloses a mobile phone charger in which the phone is held in position by a thumb-release latch mechanism that allows a user to position the tilt of the phone at the nearest fixed angle groove.
However, since mobile phone users come in a continuous variety of sizes, the preset tilt angles set by the manufacturer may not match the unique needs of a particular user. Moreover, there exist additional factors that are continuous in nature and cannot be predicted. For example, the particular lighting of a room may cause glare on the phone display at unanticipated angles, the sun's travel may cause glare, or the user might seek to position the display in a “sweet spot” according to his or her sitting position or even mood. Accordingly, there remains a strong need in the art to address these and other deficiencies present in known desktop charger display techniques.